Trials By Fire
by moonlight-madness
Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry is plauged by, dreams which somethimes prove to be useful sometimes not. Harry's going to need all the help he can get this year with Sirius's Trial and new powers. Whats a boy to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't Sue please **Looks at everyone innocently**

Chapter one: Not Those Dreams Again

AN- I'm BAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK **Laughs Evilly** Sorry about not writing in so long (lots of stuff going on) but I promise I've gotten a whole lot better since! At least I hope I have. I've redone this chapter because it sucked before

Now to the knew and I'm proved Chapter 1 

*Where am I* Harry potter thought confusedly as he surveyed his surroundings. By this time he was used to going to sleep and waking up in different places. At first glance he seemed to be in a cozy living room of a wizard.  The walls were a warm creamy yellow with pictures of the Family hanging everywhere. To one side of the room a couch and armchair stood upholstered in a deep shade of blue.

A middle age woman with tightly curled blonde was sleeping on the couch curled up in a ball, wrapped up in a big red and orange Afghan. The Afghan monetarily reminded Harry of Ron's room at the burrow. He smiled slightly at the thought of his best friend. The woman seemed to be sleeping very peacefully as she mumbled something soundlessly. Harry looked to his right and saw a teenager sitting cross-legged in high backed a floral print recliner beside a tall dark oak bookcase. She seemed to be very engrossed in a book laid across her lap. From the little Harry read of it, it seemed to be about different kinds of charms. The looks of the woman on the couch he could only guess that the teenager was her daughter.  

He wondered why they didn't say anything on his appearance in their home, so he shouted "hello" but none of them seemed to move let alone take notice that someone had just shouted. Then the thought hit him that he was having a dream, no vision, and fear flooded him. All the other times he had a vision he was never to pleased with the outcome.

He continued surveying the place browsing through the different titles of books on the bookshelf. There was a mixture of wizard and muggle books plus many interesting magical objects. Out of the blue he was rudely interrupted by a loud piercing sound form every corner of the house.

The woman who had been asleep jumped up from the couch started. She yawned with sleep still clouding her eyes. The younger girl recovered from falling out of her chair, she had been alarmed so badly, and hurriedly went to go look out a window nearby. The other woman seemed to be highly alert now and drew out her wand. 

"Mom, what's happening?" said the panicked looking teenager turning back form the window.

The mother decided to ignore the question and yelled at her daughter sternly "Hurry! I want you to use the floo to go to Uncle Remus's house. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted "No questions now hurry!"

**Remus! I wonder if she means Professor Lupin.**  But he didn't have time to think about that, the alarm meant something and he would bet all the money in his vault that it was connected to some sort of protection ward. Voldemort was probably trying to attack and the ward had been breached. He hated these visions with Voldemort because they always left him with a feeling of helplessness.

He saw the teenager's eye's tear up as her shaking hand grabbed some dusty floo powder.

"Honey, don't cry I'll meet you at Remus's house." The older woman said taking the girl into a quick hug. "Don't worry about me it's probably nothing" she said trying to reassure the girl 

They broke apart and the girl hesitantly threw the floo powder in the fireplace "Promise me you're coming." Said the girl as she stepped in the fire. The mother just nodded and with one last look around she shouted "Moony's Mansion" and was gone.

Harry was still there and wished he could help. His hand went instinctively to his pocket to get his wand. He let out a loud curse when he found it wasn't there, of course he had never expected it o be there it had never been there before.

As soon as the daughter disappeared in the fireplace the door in the living room burst open with an earth shaking noise scattering wood chips and dust everywhere. When the dust settled there was Voldemort and five death eaters facing the older woman. All had a look of pure hatred contorted on their faces.

"Where is Remus?" the bone chilling voice of lord Voldemort ordered. 

"I don't know who he is" she replied bravely but her voice was slightly shaking.

"Are you sure you want to say that, Have I told you what happens when people lie to the Dark Lord?" Voldemort answered, he face turning into a smirk. Suddenly the five Death Eaters advanced on her and she managed to stun three but the two others managed to restrain her and take her wand.

"I told you I don't know" she replied curtly, trying kicking her legs, trying to break free.

"Fine, Crucio" came the emotionless words of Voldemort

The screams of the helpless woman filled the air, as she lie on the floor her body convulsing. Amidst the screams came the laughter of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry fell to the floor to with had hands on his scar, because of the curse was now felt like someone had put a white hot cattle prod on his forehead. 

When they finally got tired of watching to poor woman scream in agony Voldemort took the curse off her, she shakily stood up glaring at him.

"Now, I will ask one more time where is Remus Lupin at? Tell me the truth, my patience grows thin." His venomous voice spat. 

Recovered from his scar Harry was silently praying that the girl would stay strong. In his heart he knew she would. He hated to too see her go through this but if it was or wasn't Professor Lupin he didn't want them to go threw it too.

"I have the faintest Idea who he is or where he lives," said the woman her voice defiant. She lunged at Voldemort to punch him but the Death Eaters caught her before she could do anything.

"I gave you a choice." Said Voldemort smiling now "Say goodbye Avada Kadevera"  
  
  


A/N- Okay Okay so maybe its not that much improved but at least it's new. So tell me what you think this is my first fic so tell me how it is. I hope you have fun reading it cause I had fun writing it. I need a Beta reader because I'm not the best at grammar so if you want to be one let me know in a review.

If you want me to e-mail you when I update leave your e- mail in a Review. I will also answer all my reviews here at the end of the story

Please read and review. It's like oxygen to writers! Plus if you want my story to get better I need suggestions.


End file.
